


Guilty Pleasure

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Disney References, Disney Songs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers Steve's embarrassing taste in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I'm surrounded by kids and Disney princesses all day...

Looking up from the improvements his was making on the suit, Tony realized it was almost 3 a.m.  He always lost track of time and knew how upset Steve got hen he didn’t get enough sleep, so he decided to call it a night and head upstairs. Reaching the living room, Tony could hear the tv and realized that he wasn’t the only one still awake. Just as he was about to round the corner into the room, he froze as he heard music begin to play.

 _Look at this stuff_  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Tony shook his head and smiled to himself. Peeking carefully around the corner he was Steve totally engrossed in the movie. Taking a step back, he made sure to make some noise as he entered the room and couldn’t help but laugh as Steve quickly changed the channel.

“Still up?” he asked, walking over and planting a kiss on Steve’s lips.

“You know I have trouble sleeping when you’re not in bed.”

“You should have come down and got me. I didn’t mean to keep you up” Tony said, pulling Steve off the couch and wrapping an arm around his waist. Heading down the hallway, he couldn’t help but ask innocently, “Anything good on this late?”

“Nah, nothing really, just flipping around” Steve said nonchalantly, through Tony could swear he saw the faintest blush color Steve’s cheeks.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Tony woke up to an empty bed. Checking the clock he saw that it was 8 a.m., so of course Captain Bright-and-Early was already up. He never was a morning person and no matter how hard Steve tried, he couldn’t convert Tony. Groaning at the prospect of leaving the nice warm bed, Tony heard the shower running and figured if anything was worth getting out of bed for, it was shower sex. Making his way over to the bathroom, he paused at the door when he heard Steve singing to himself. Steve had a great voice but was always too shy to show it off. Once in a while Tony could convince him to sing, but he never would in front of other people.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things 

“Seriously?” he mumbled to himself incredulously. Pushing the door open slowly, he tried to slip in without Steve noticing. He only made it a step inside before he was caught though, and Steve immediately stopped singing.

“G-good morning” Steve stammered, looking almost comically startled, as if he’d been caught doing something really embarrassing. Which he had, Tony mused, but really, it could have been so much worse. He was still deciding whether or not to make Steve squirm a little more when he found himself being pulled into the shower, still half-dressed. Steve’s lips found his and all thoughts of teasing flew right out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Leaving Steve to his meeting with Fury about undoubtedly important world crisis, Tony headed down to the gym to see if there was anyone around to spar with. He had finished the work on the suit and wanted to test out a couple of the new features. Looking through one of the windows into the gym, he saw Thor in the ring spinning around and throwing punches at imaginary opponents. Perfect, Tony thought. The Asgardian could handle pretty much anything the Iron Man suit threw at him, so he wouldn’t have to hold back.

Opening the door and walking towards the ring, Tony stopped in his tracks at Thor singing heartily while he swung away at invisible foes.

_We must be swift as the coursing river  
With all the force of a great typhoon _

_With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

“Oh, enough!” Tony exploded, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. He wasn’t even sure how he knew the song, but he recognized it as another one of the damn kid’s songs that were becoming the soundtrack to his life.

Not having seen Tony enter the room, Thor turned in surprise.

“Are we Avengers or Disney freakin’ princesses?” he continued.

“What a strange question” Thor laughed, coming over and clapping a giant hand on Tony’s shoulder, making him wince. “Of course we are Avengers and not princesses.”

Tony rolled his eyes. No one could try his patience like Thor could sometimes. “Yeah, no, I got that” he muttered.

“What I meant” he tried again, fighting to remain calm, “was that first Steve’s walking around singing little girl songs and watching the movies and now you’re at it too.”

“Oh, yes. Clint told Steve and I that those movies were an important part of Midgardian culture. We thought he might be mocking us, but they are great fun! He certainly knew what he was talking about.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He felt a headache coming on. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or punch the bird-brain that started this whole thing. He sighed. “You guys really like them? How many have you seen?”

“Oh, all of them. Hercules is my favorite. We have many things in common.”

“Uh huh” Tony grunted, not wanting to get into an in-depth discussion on the similarities between Thor and Hercules. “Does Steve have a favorite?” He was almost afraid to ask.

“He seems to enjoy all of the movies. He shed many a tear at the one with the princess who is turned into a frog, though he did not think I noticed.”

Tony groaned inwardly as Thor rambled on. He knew he shouldn’t have asked.

“He has watched the one called Aladdin many times though. That is probably the one he favors the most” Thor finally finished.

“Ok, yeah, thanks” Tony said, turning to leave. That was as much of that conversation as he could handle. As he walked out he could hear Thor humming something, undoubtedly from another one of their ridiculous movies.

 

* * *

 

 Back in the penthouse, Tony couldn’t get the thought of Steve crying over cartoons out of his head. To picture such a big, tough leader getting all mushy over a kid movie…well, it was kind of endearing. Steve was just such a sweet guy, it really wasn’t _that_ big of a surprise, and it was cute that he was so embarrassed about it. _He probably thought I’d make fun of him_ , Tony mused, _and yeah, I probably would have_.

Now though, a different idea crossed his mind. It was embarrassing in its own right, totally cheesy, and completely out of character, but it would be worth it, Tony figured. Their one-year anniversary was coming up in a few days and he now had the perfect surprise. _Guess I better go do some research_ , he thought wryly.

Soon enough, Tony found himself parked in front of the tv, enjoying Aladdin much more than he’d ever admit. The songs were catchy and though he’d completely deny it, he always was a sucker for a love story. As the movie ended he smiled, knowing just how he was going to surprise Steve.

 

* * *

 

The time had come and Tony chewed his lip nervously, hoping that everything would go smoothly. As far as Steve knew, the plan was more a romantic dinner out on the balcony. Tony had told him that he had a few things he had to finish up first, so he’d meet him out there at 8:00. Pacing back and forth across the workshop in his Iron Man suit, Tony waited as the last few minutes passed painfully slow.

“Is he out there yet?” Tony barked at Jarvis, grimacing at the harsh tone in his voice. He knew he couldn’t hurt the AI’s feelings, but he still felt bad. Taking a deep breath, he ordered himself to calm down. _No reason to be nervous. It’s not like this is our first date_ , he thought, rolling his eyes at himself. He just didn’t want this to blow up in his face. What if Steve hated it? What if he laughed at him? Tony knew Steve would never laugh in his face like that, but couldn’t help worrying anyway. If anything, Tony knew that Steve would love the thought and effort he had put into the night. He had never been comfortable with Tony’s attempts to shower him with extravagant gifts, so this was much more his style.

“He is, sir. You can head up now” Jarvis said, interrupting Tony’s thoughts.

Walking out onto the workshop’s balcony, just below the one where Steve waited, Tony took a deep breath and took off slowly, flying up just high enough to peek over the railing. He could see Steve looking around, probably confused at the lack of table or chairs for the dinner they were supposed to be having. Tony cleared his throat and rose a little higher as Steve spun to look at him. Seeing Tony in the suit, minus the helmet, his face fell fractionally, thinking that duty called and their night was going to be cancelled.

Not wanting to give Steve a chance to get too disappointed, Tony rose up so he was level with Steve.

“You don’t want to go for a ride, do you?” Tony asked, self-conscious but trying to project his usual bravado.

“What?” Steve asked, confused. “Did I miss a call from S.H.I.E.L.D.? I didn’t know there was a mission.”

“Do you trust me?” Tony continued, ignoring Steve’s rambling and holding out his hand.

Tony could tell that line caused something to click in Steve’s mind, but the idea was too ludicrous for him to believe. He remained there with his hand outstretched, waiting.

“C’mon Tony, what are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?” he repeated.

“Yes” Steve answered hesitantly, eyes narrowed. He wasn’t sure if Tony was making fun of him, but he didn’t think Tony would do that and decided to go along with it.

Reaching out, he took Tony’s hand and was pulled in close. Tony’s arms wrapped around him and he felt the cool metal of the suit pressed against his back as they began to rise. He’d flown with Tony before during battle, but he’d never gotten to fly just for fun. Holding on tight to Tony’s arms, even though he knew Tony would never let him go, he smiled as the wind rushed past his face and the lights of the city passed below. Even though they were only going at a fraction of the speed Iron Man usually went, he could see why Tony loved flying in the suit so much. He felt so free.

While Steve took in the scenery, Tony knew it was time. His mouth went dry and he felt butterflies in his stomach, but he couldn’t help but laugh. Everything they’ve faced and this is what sent him to pieces? One last gulp of the cool night air and he went for it. Leaning his head against Steve’s, he began singing softly in his ear

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, prince, now when did you_

_Last let your heart decide?_

Steve turned his head as much as he could to look at Tony, but Tony squeezed him a bit tighter to keep him still. He knew he wouldn’t be able to continue if he saw Steve’s face right now and really didn’t want to know if he was being laughed at.

He continued to sing as they flew over the New York skyline. It wasn’t the pyramids of Egypt or majestic desert sands, but the bright lights of the greatest city on earth weren’t too shabby. Though he’d seen the same sights countless times before, he’d never really taken the time to appreciate the beauty.

Circling back to Stark Tower, the pair landed gently back where they had started. While they had been gone, the balcony had been transformed and now had a linen covered table for two with candles and roses in the center. White, twinkling lights were strung along the railing and soft, romantic music played in the background. Looking around while Tony got out of the suit, tears pricked Steve’s eyes. He knew Tony could be thoughtful, but he’d really outdone himself.

“Ok, so I know that was really cheesy…” Tony trailed off, looking at Steve’s flushed face and windblown hair.

“Oh Tony, it was wonderful” Steve said. “You don’t think it’s silly that I love that movie so much?”

 “Certainly no sillier than what I just did” Tony laughed. Steve smiled and pulled Tony close for a kiss.

“It was beautiful.”

“You deserve the best” Tony whispered, kissing him more deeply. Even though the whole evening was a little over-the-top, even for him, he really wanted Steve to know how happy their being together made him.

“I already have the best” Steve said, pulling away from Tony and leading him towards the table. “Plenty of time for that later. Let’s eat first, you’ll need your strength” he added with an exaggerated wink.

“Bring it on, old man” Tony chuckled. He followed Steve over to the table, pulling his chair out for him as sat. Sitting down himself, he leaned over the table for another kiss.

“Happy anniversary.”

 


End file.
